$\vec u = (-8,9)$ $\vec w = (5, -4)$ $\dfrac12\vec u - (-2)\vec w = (~ $
Solution: Strategy overview This question asks us to perform the following: Scalar multiplication Vector subtraction Solution steps $\begin{aligned} {\dfrac12}\vec u - ({-2})\vec w &= {\dfrac12}(-8,9) -( {-2})(5,-4) \\\\\\\\ &= (-4, 4.5) - (-10, 8) \\\\\\\\ &= (-4- (-10), 4.5- 8) \\\\ &= (6, -3.5) \\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer $( 6,-3.5 )$